recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Qatari Cuisine/@comment-24083187-20131023031305
At the time of writing this review I have been twice to Guy Savoy flagship restaurant at West Bay, Doha, Qatar and each time I'm surprised how good the food and service is, to me this is the best restaurant in Doha. First and foremost this place is stunning from the view to the paintings on the all to the fireplace at the center this place is classy in Qatar Now time to talk about the food and how amazing it is, I went there without low expectations but by the introduction of the first appetizer I was blown away by how good it was. The first dish of my 8 courses meal was the line-caught whiting with caviar which I was reluctant to eat since I'm not fond of sea food and thank god I did try it as it was so good I thought of trying all their sea food dishes oh and I forgot to mention that you can order infusions that comes with each dish. The next dish was their lobster with avocado and again this dish taught me how good sea food can be when cooked perfectly like this, after that they served one of their signature dishes which is the artichoke soup with black truffle and layered brioche with truffle butter and all I can say is wow that soup is amazing and the brioche is so good that I could eat it all day long. Next it was time for the main course and again I got the sea bass which was sensational, it was perfectly cook , perfectly seasoned and the skin was crispy. Then we got the pigeon cooked in three ways which was a good but the foie gras was a little bit on the salty side. Now it's time for the grand finale dessert, the first dessert was grapefruit terrine with tea sauce and it was divine, then the "pearl" arrived which is a white chocolate orb filled with diced pineapple and passion fruit syrup and as they pour the syrup on top it opens a little showing you what lovely treat that is awaiting you and it didn't disappoint. After that lovely meal I thought that we are done but was I wrong as they have introduced us to their dessert trolley filled with different sweets from ice creams, puddings and basil & raspberry macrons. Then we saw another trolley coming our way filled with fresh herbal tea with kinds I never knew existed like chocolate mint tea which was something I never tried before. In the end it's true that Quisine by Guy Savoy is the most expensive restaurant in Doha but it's expensive for a good reason as you can't find this level of food and service elsewhere but here and I hope more people give it a chance, you owe it to yourself to go there for that special occasion or if you just want to try the best food in Doha. -- Abdulla French Gastronomy